


Playtime

by TheDoctorWhoFan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Size Kink, Top Jared, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorWhoFan/pseuds/TheDoctorWhoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want baby?"</p><p>Jensen was biting his bottom lip again and playing with the hem of his shirt. God, his hands were small.</p><p>"I-I want to play the grown up game."</p><p>Jared smiled down at his son.</p><p>"Sure baby, we can do that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

It had been a long day at work, and Jared had really hoped to just relax when he got home. However, that was not what had happened. Three minutes before leaving the office, his boss had stopped him on the way out, and giving Jared 50 pages to read about a new case for the very next day. 

So now he was sitting in his home-office reading though 50 boring pages about some lawsuit, which didn't even make any sense. A family was making a lawsuit against a food chain for making them obese, and now Jared had to defend the food chain. It wasn't going to be difficult, but still it wasn't something he wanted to doing a Thursday afternoon.

"Daddy I'm bored."

Jared looked up from his papers to find his nine year old son standing in the doorway. He was looking so cute in his pyjamas bottoms and Spiderman T-shirt, which was getting a little too small for him. Still, Jensen insisted on wearing it and Jared wasn't going to deny his son something like that. Jared was almost with 99% certainty going to do whatever Jensen asked him, and they both knew it.

He turned his chair towards his son and smiled softly at Jensen. 

"Yeah... And what would you have me do about it?"

Jensen slowly made his way over to Jared and stopped right in front of him. He put his small hands on Jared's thighs and bit down on his bottom lip. 

"Play with me, Daddy."

Jared sighed and pulled Jensen up to sit on his lap. Jensen instinctively wrapped his legs around his father's waist and planted his hands in Jared's dress shirt as well. 

"I can't right now baby. I have to read these papers before tomorrow," Jared said and let one hand run up and down his son's side, while the other was settled low on his back to keep him in place. 

"But Daddy... Please."

Jensen was hopping up and down in Jared's lap, while looking at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes. He probably had them from Jared himself.

"Al right, if you let me finish reading these papers, I'll come play with you. How about that?"

His son's pout quickly turned into a smile and his hands became tighter in Jared's shirt as well. 

"OK. But you won't be too long, right?"

Jared shook his head.

"No, just about half an hour," he said with a smile, before turning his face very serious. "That is if you let me finish it."

Jensen nodded shortly and jumped down from his father's lap.

"I'll be quite Daddy."

He then turned around and ran out of the office. Jared sat there smiling to himself for a short while, before he turned around and continued on with his paperwork. If he was going to keep his promise to his son, he would have to read and work quickly. 

\--

"Baby, I've finished now," Jared said while walking into his son's room. He found Jensen sitting on his bed, playing with a transformer. However, when Jensen head Jared's voice he quickly lay the toy on the floor and looked up at Jared with a huge smile on his face. 

Jared sat down on the bed next to his son with his back up against the headboard. "So, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I... I wanna..."

Jensen usually didn't stammer like this. He only did it when he wanted one specific thing from Jared, but Jared wasn't going to help his son get it out. If Jensen wanted something from him, he had to tell Jared himself.

"What do you want baby?"

Jensen was biting his bottom lip again and playing with the hem of his shirt. God, his hands were small

"I-I want to play the grow up game."

Jared smiled down at his son.

"Sure baby, we can do that."

Jensen's face lighted up in a smile, but his cheeks also turned a bit red. Jared knew Jensen liked playing "the grown-up game", but he still felt very shy talking about it or asked Jared for it. Of course, Jared wasn't going to deny his son any, but it was still so cute the way Jensen turned all nervous and shy.

"Can we do the kissing thing for a while?"

Jared couldn't help but let his tongue flicker out to wet his lips, and Jensen did the same when he saw his father do it.

"Yes of course, anything you want."

Jared turned towards his son and reach his hands out for Jensen to take. Jensen smiled and eagerly moved on to sit in Jared lap. Jared knew that Jensen always preferred to sit on his daddy's lap, when they were kissing. Jared certainly didn't have anything against, because his son always started moving back and forth and rubbing up against him when they were like this. 

Sure enough, as soon as their lips met, Jensen wrapped his arms around his father neck and starting rubbing up against him. Jared in return pulled Jensen tightly up against his chest, while letting his tongue run over Jensen lips. His son gladly granted him access, and even moaned sweetly into Jared mouth when their tongues met. 

They played with each other's tongues for a while. Even though Jensen's tongue was small and sweet, he was still very enthusiastic. He had become very good since they first started to play like grown-ups. 

"You taste so good baby. Such sweet lips and a very skilled tongue as well. You are getting good at this."

Jensen kissed Jared one more time before pulling back a little to look up at his father face.

"Thanks Daddy. I like to kiss you. It feels nice."

Jared smiled down at his son and ran his hands up and down his back, before letting one hand come to stroke his son's cheek. He couldn't help but let his thumb run lightly over his son's kiss swollen lips, and he had to really control himself and not moan loudly, when Jensen flickered his tongue out to taste his father's fingers. 

"Uh you are such a tease baby," Jared couldn't help but say, before turning serious on his son again. "What else do you like to do?"

"When you... when you rub my... nipples."

Jared looked down at the Spiderman T-shirt, which his son was still wearing. He let his hands wander down under the hem of the shirt and pulled it up until he could see his son's right nipple. It nub was small a pink from rubbing off on Jared's chest. 

"When I touch your nipples. Like this?" Jared asked and let his thumb run over the boys nipple, which resulted in Jensen both moaning quietly and pressing his body into Jared's big hand. 

"Yeah... It feels... good"

Jared smiled and began to pull his son's T-shirt off. Jensen immediately reached his arms up into the air and let his father pull it off. Jared then went down to rub his son's small nipples again. 

While rubbing the right nipple, Jared pressed his son further up his body so that he now was able to let his tongue flicker out to taste his boy's nipple. He let his tongue circle it a couple of times, before he lightly bit down on the nub. He then felt his son's small hands in his hair, while Jensen moaned out loudly. Louder than he had been all evening.

"God, you are so sensitive baby..." Jared said and moved over to tease the other nipple instead.

Jensen didn't say anything right away, instead he was rubbing up against Jared's body, trying to get some friction between them. Jared however was keeping his boy's body in check, and Jensen wasn't able to do much. 

"Daddy..." Jensen said with a neediness to his voice. 

"Yes sweetheart."

Jared let his tongue flicker over the right nipple one last time before drawing back to look at his son.

"I-I can feel... I'm getting wet... down there."

He couldn't help but smirk at his son's formulation. Jensen always did have a problem talking about his private parts. 

"What do we call it down there baby. We talked about this, didn't we?"

Jensen sat fully down on Jared's lap again and rubbed himself against his father's cock. Jensen knew what kind of effect that usually had on Jared, and rightly enough Jared cock was hard for his son, but he wasn't going to let Jensen off the hook that easily.

"Daddy..." Jensen whined and looked at Jared with pleading eyes.

"No baby, what's it called. I'll stop the game if you don't answer me."

Jensen shook his head vigorously and fisted his small hands in Jared's shirt.

"No don't Daddy!" Jensen said with reddening cheeks. He then turned his eyes downwards and said the next with a whisper. "It's called a pussy... I have a boypussy."

"You sure do... And it's beautiful. I really want to play with it. Will you let me?"

When Jensen looked up at his father again, he had a small smile on his lips again. So beautiful.

"Yes Daddy..."

Jared smiled at his son's words and then moved on to clap the space next to him. Jensen had to be on his back for the next thing Jared wanted to do to him. 

"Get down on your back baby and lift your hips."

Jensen did as he said, laying down on the bed with a pillow behind his head, and when he lifted up his hips Jared placed a pillow under his son's small bottom. Jensen was right, his pussy was getting wet. Jared could see a small patch where Jensen had soaked though his pyjamas pants, and Jared couldn't help but run his fingers over the wet spot before beginning to pull them down. 

Jensen lifted his hips further up and Jared was easily able to pull the pants down and off. Jared then spread his son's legs as far apart as Jensen was able to hold them open himself and looked down at his son's pussy. It was wet and glistening and God how Jared just wanted to thrust into it right away, but he knew Jensen wasn't ready yet. His son was still too young and he needed to be prepped a little first.

"God your are so beautiful baby. Who do you belong to?" Jared asked while letting his hands run up and down his son's inner thighs. 

"You Daddy. Only you"

Jared couldn't help but smile and awarding his son with a light kiss to the mouth, which Jensen was chasing after when Jared pulled back just as quickly.

"That's right baby. Only me."

He then turned his attention towards his son's pussy again. He moved his fingers down to Jensen's other lips and pulled them apart, so he could have a better look. It was almost as if Jensen's glistening heat was pulling him in, and Jared leaned down to let his tongue licker over Jensen's clit.  
Jared had to hold Jensen legs apart while licking further into Jensen, or else the boy would have wrapped his legs around Jared head to pull him in deeper. Instead, Jared let Jensen burry his hands in Jared's hair and pull him in closer.

"Daddy... Aaarh... Da-Daddy it feels... so good."

Jared smirked down between his son's legs and rubbed his tongue harder up against his son's now almost quivering pussy, if that was even possible. 

"Baby, are you going to be a good boy and keep your legs apart for me now?"

Jensen whimpered and nodded slightly as he spread his legs as wide as he could for his father. 

Jared looked up at his son quickly to admire the red flush to his son's face, before going back down. 

As he licked his son, he also added a finger, which quickly found its' way inside his boys hole. He could feel how difficult it was for Jensen to keep his legs apart, and Jared was really proud of Jensen for following his father's orders.

He soon added another finger to his boy's pussy and began scissoring them while fucking them in and out of Jensen. He then removed his mouth from Jensen's heat and moved up to kiss his son on the lips. Jensen also here opened up for his father and eagerly let Jared's tongue into his mouth for a wet and sloppy open mouthed kiss. 

When he added the third finger to Jensen pussy, Jensen was moving with the hand. Trying to follow it and cleanse around them to keep them inside him. 

Jared moved kiss kisses away from Jensen mouth to his neck, and to his earlobe, which he bit into gently, earning himself a moan from his son.

"Are you ready baby," Jared whispered into his son's ear. "Ready for my big hard cock?"

Jensen moaned loudly just by the thought of having his father's cock inside him.

"Yes, yes Daddy please. I want you cock inside me."

Jared smiled at his son proudly for using such a grown-up word, and he rewarded Jensen by fucking his fingers into to his son hard, while also spreading his fingers as far as they could go. 

In all the time Jared had been playing with Jensen, he hadn't removed even a single piece of clothing. Now, however, he was quickly stripping out of his suit pants and the dress shirt he still had on. It boxer shorts went last, and when Jared look up to see his son's face again, Jensen was watching him hungrily, which his eyes glued to Jared's throbbing cock. Jensen had always been especially fond of how big his father's cock was, and Jared had experienced on more than one occasion after sex, having Jensen not letting his legs unwrap from Jared's waist just to keep Jared inside him.  
When Jared began pressing the tip of his cock inside his son's pussy, he was keeping it as open with the help of two fingers. Jared knew it was stretching Jensen maybe a little too wide in the beginning, for what his son could take, but at the same time Jared also knew how much Jensen loved the stretch.

"Still so tight baby."

Jensen moaned loudly when Jared bottomed out, and had all nine inch of his cock inside his son's heat.

"Daddy... So full... I feel so full."

Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen forehead, which resulting in him pressing just a tiny bit deeper inside his son. 

"Is it too much?"

Jensen moaned lightly when Jared rolled with his hips again and shook his head at his father. 

"No, it's not too much. Want... more... Please Daddy"

Again, Jared couldn't deny his son anything, and he slowly, almost painfully slowly, began moving his cock in and out of his son's pussy. Even when Jensen's legs moved down to wrap around Jared's waist, Jared didn't speed up his pace, even though his son was doing his best to both push Jared into him and his abdomen into Jared's thrusts as well.

"Daddy" Jensen said half moaning and half whining. 

"Yeah baby... Something you want," Jared asked, still fucking into his son's pussy nice and slow.

"Harder... Please... Need it harder."

Jared smirked down at his son and caught Jensen's eyes. His pupils were blown wide, and the forest green of his son's eyes were almost completely gone. Inside, he had this intense look of need in them, and Jared could see even without the words how much Jensen longer for this.

"Ok baby, I'll go faster."

And he did. He fucked into his son without mercy. He pulled Jensen's legs up and hooks them behind his head, as he almost bend his son in two while pounding in and out. Jensen was moaning and gasping, trying to keep up breathing, even though it was almost impossible.

Jared himself was also having a hard time breathing, and he was groaning as he was thrusting in and out of his son's hungry pussy. God, it was really trying it hardest to milk an orgasm out of him, and it was working as well.  
Jared could feel it coming soon, the orgasm, but he was trying his best not to come yet. He need Jensen to come first. Even though Jensen was too young for a real orgasm yet, he could still come dry. So he moved his fingers down to press and rub against his son's clit again, to make Jensen come at the same time as Jared. And it worked.

When Jared was shooting into his son three seconds later, it was because he could feel Jensen cleanse down on him as well, and that was what set Jared off. 

While coming Jensen was moaning so loudly that the elderly couple next door were probably able to hear it as well, but Jared didn't care. Having Jensen underneath him like this was something, which he wouldn't give up for anything. He was so beautiful. 

As Jared already had foreseen, Jensen was doing his best to keep his legs wrapped around Jared's waist, so that Jared wasn't going to slip out of him. Jared let him keep the legs around him, as he moved them around so that Jared now was laying on his back with Jensen on top of him. 

They lay there for a while trying to catch their breath. Without looking Jared grabbed for the duvet Jensen normally slept with and pulled it up over them, so that Jensen wasn't going to freeze and catch a cold or something worse. 

"Daddy..."

"Yes baby, what is it," Jared asked and placed a kiss on his son's shoulder.

"Stay here tonight," Jensen said against Jared chest. Then before Jared could answer he added, "Please."

Jared let his hands run over Jensen naked back underneath the duvet.  
"Of course baby. I'll stay right here."

"Thanks Daddy," Jensen sighed contently. "I love you."

Jared smiled, placed yet another kiss on Jensen's shoulder and then reaching over to the bedside table to turn of the lights. After having done this he lay fully down again on his back, while still slowly stroking Jensen's back. 

"I love you too baby."


End file.
